-La última decisión- Se agota el tiempo (3)
by Susan Lestrange
Summary: Susan vuelve para encontrarse con Holmes y advertirle de las intenciones de Moriarty. Pero el detective continúa desconfiando de ella, y no le será fácil conseguir que la crea. Pero Watson, Holmes y Susan no son los únicos que aparecen en este capítulo. Dos entrometidos que trabajan para el profesor, consiguen introducirse en casa de Holmes. Se agota el tiempo.


-Se agota el tiempo-

—Watson. Está ocultándome cosas —Holmes no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado para otro del salón. Watson comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, pero no lo mostró.

—A mí no me lo parece... —dijo con indiferencia.

—¿Ah, no? —dijo ofendido, como si estuviese cuestionando sus métodos.

—Ya sabe que trabaja para Moriarty. Tampoco era tan impredecible, ¿no?

—Se equivoca, Watson. Eso lo descubrí yo. Gracias a mis deducciones.

—¿Y qué le hace pensar que no es lo que Moriarty quiso que hiciera?

Sherlock frunció el ceño arrugando la frente, interrogándole con la mirada.

—Es decir... ¿Y si Moriarty quiere utilizarla como medio para atraerle hacia él?

Holmes miró de un lado a otro, pero sin mover la cabeza. Con el ceño aún fruncido, deduciendo.

—Ahora que lo dice... La Srta. Bathory no pareció poner mucha resistencia cuando cogí el libro... —tomó asiento y acarició su mentón.

—De nada.

Holmes miró a Watson aguzando los ojos. El doctor mostró una sonrisa.

—Va a utilizara como rehén... —dedujo Holmes.

—O como carnada.

Holmes miró a su compañero, irritado.

—¿Le parece divertido, Watson?

—En absoluto. ¿Por qué la dejó marchar si tanto le preocupa?

—Me preocupa como cualquier ciudadano en peligro. Es mi deber.

—¿Y por qué la dejó marchar si sabía que se uniría a Moriarty?

—Hicimos un trato —dijo entre dientes.

—Trato que no ha cumplido —remarcó, leyendo el periódico.

—¿Está intentando decirme algo, Watson? —expresó molesto Holmes.

—Quizá debería dejar que escarmentara...

—Por Dios, ¡Watson! ¡La ha apuntado con una pistola! ¡Le ha golpeado con una regla! ¿Qué le hace pensar que no la matará?

—¿Cómo está tan seguro de que le apuntó con un arma?

—La conozco, Watson. No es fácil de impresionar. No se acobarda tan fácilmente.

—¿Desde cuándo la conoce? —preguntó Watson aunque sin mucho interés, pasando a la siguiente página del periódico.

—Desde que éramos jóvenes —gruñó.

—No será... —Watson bajó lentamente el periódico—. ¿Es la misma Susan que creo yo?

—La misma.

Watson rompió en una carcajada, Holmes se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos.

—¿Y ahora qué demonios le pasa?

—¿Susan? ¿Susan Bathory? ¿La misma que...? —Holmes no le dejó terminar.

—La misma. ¿Por qué le noto tan jovial, Watson? —sonrió forzosamente.

—Ahora lo comprendo... Sigue enamorado de ella.

—Yo no estoy enamorado.

Watson arqueó una ceja con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Sólo hay una forma de saberlo. Pero ya será tarde.

—¿Cuál? —cuestionó Holmes, con curiosidad.

—No quiero parecer cruel.

—Watson... —le amenazó, apuntándole con el dedo índice.

El doctor dejó el periódico sobre sus rodillas y alzó las manos. Correspondiendo a su advertencia. Holmes se acercó a la ventana y contempló las vistas mientras el silencio los acompañó durante largo rato. Holmes se advirtió de que un hombre abrigado en demasía, acechaba bajo su ventana.

—Es lista. Es muy lista. Pero a la vez traidora... Una mentirosa... —desvió su atención. Aquel hombre no estaba solo por lo visto. Cerró la cortina.

—Y usted está loquito por ella.

—¡Una víbora maliciosa! ¡Una embustera y chantajista!

La puerta se abrió, era la Sra. Hudson, pero Holmes continuó con todo improperio que se le venía a la mente.

—Disculpe, doctor... Tienen visita...

—¡Una pérfida víbora que te exprime y te seduce con la mirada, Watson! ¡Una majestuosa serpiente malvada que busca engatusarte para inyectarte su...! Venen-o... —dijo al girarse y encontrarse delante suya a Susan. Watson reía—. ¿Qué hace ella aquí? —le preguntó a Watson, como si él fuera el culpable.

—¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella? —comentó Watson.

—Pregúntele usted —dijo dándose la vuelta, nervioso y a la vez molesto.

—He venido a hablar contigo... —dijo ella, con voz dulce.

—¿¡Oye algo, Watson!? Porque yo sólo escucho el vocerío de los ciudadanos al pasar bajo nuestra ventana.

—¡Holmes! ¡¿Por qué siempre tengo que ejercer de su niñera?! ¡Cómportese como un adulto, por el amor de Dios!

—¿Puedo?... —le preguntó Susan a Watson, queriendo entrar.

—Por supuesto, querida.

—No. No puede —interrumpió Holmes.

—Les dejaré a solas... —espetó Watson, levantándose del sillón.

—¡Watson! —Sherlock marcó la última sílaba, como advertencia.

Pero el doctor ya había cerrado la puerta. Holmes se quedó parado, sin saber qué hacer o decir. De verdad le inquietaba la presencia de aquella mujer.

—Así que pérfida víbora...

—No seas egocéntrica, no hablaba de ti.

—He venido a ayudarte, Sherlock...

—¿De veras? ¿Por qué me parece tan improbable?

—Moriarty quiere tenderte una trampa...

—Déjame adivinar... Tú entras en el enredo.

—¿Vas a escucharme o vas a continuar echándome las cosas en cara?

—Que yo sepa no te he echado nada en cara.

—Sherlock...

—¿Sabes? Incumples por segunda —se corrigió rápidamente—: tercera, quizá cuarta o quinta vez, quién sabe... nuestro acuerdo.

—¿No decías que no me ibas a echar nada en cara?

—No. Yo he dicho que aún entonces en el pasado reciente no te había echado nada en cara.

—¿Y me vas a escuchar o te harás el sordo?

—Por desgracia no puedo hacerme el sordo.

—Moriarty me está utilizando para encontrarte. Mejor dicho, para que tú vayas hacia él.

—Entonces tú serás culpable de mi muerte —exageró Holmes, intentando hacerla sentir culpable.

—¿Muerte? —Susan frunció el entrecejo—. No pienso dejar que te maten. Por eso he venido, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Para salvarme la vida? ¿A costa de qué? ¿De perder la tuya?

—Yo me he metido en esto, Sherlock. Yo y sólo yo soy dueña de mi vida.

—Te equivocas. Ahora Moriarty es el dueño de tu vida. Él decide cuando termina.

Susan suspiró.

—Por favor... —miró fijamente al detective, con aquellos atigrados ojos de una mezcla única, que lograban volverle tremendamente loco. Se miraron, pero Holmes en seguida retiró la mirada.

—Esos trucos ya no te funcionan conmigo —Sherlock se dio la vuelta—. No, Susan, no voy a colaborar en tu muerte. ¡¿Cómo demonios...?! —no terminó—. ¡¿Acaso pensabas que yo iba a acceder?! ¡¿Viniste creyendo que accedería a colaborar en tan horripilante...?! ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Por qué no me salen las palabras!? —comenzaba a irritarse.

—Tiene a Adler.

Holmes de pronto se dio la vuelta, el corazón le bombeó con fuerza.

—¿Adler?...

Susan asintió, mirándole con aflicción.

—¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo? —se acercó a ella, indignado.

—Hasta lo que me ha contado Moriarty, ella podrá vivir, si yo renuncio a mi vida.

—¡Susan, por Dios! ¿¡No se da cuenta!? —de pronto, dejó de tutearla—, ¡no dejará a ninguna con vida! ¡Es el Napoleón del crimen!

—No pienso permitir que tú mueras por mi culpa.

—Ni yo permitiré tener dos muertes en mi conciencia. Además, ¿qué le hace pensar que me matará? No me subestime, ¿quiere? —la apartó con la mano y se dirigió a la ventana, comprobando algo. Susan giró su mirada hacia la puerta, extrañada.

—¿Ha oído eso?

—¿Oír el qué? —preguntó Holmes sin darle mucha importancia.

—La puerta de la entrada.

—Watson se habrá marchado —retiró la cortina, y aguzó los ojos buscando a los dos hombres que había visto anteriormente.

—No... Watson está subiendo... —dijo Susan, confusa.

—Ábrale —continuó Holmes. Pero entonces, dedujo rápidamente: _Acaba de llegar la Srta. Bathory y aparecen esos dos hombres... Con extraña apariencia. Pero no hace el suficiente frío como para ir tan abrigados. A penas pude verles el rostro... Si bien, es cierto que Bathory no parecía intranquila. Lo cual me lleva a deducir que ella no es consciente de que esos dos hombres la perseguían. Moriarty los habrá mandado para escoltarla y vigilarla. ¿Pero dónde están ahora?... _

De pronto se oyó un grito, el grito de la Sra. Hudson desde el piso de abajo. Justo cuando Susan colocó su mano en el pomo de la puerta, para abrir al supuesto doctor que estaba subiendo por las escaleras, Holmes se dio rápidamente la vuelta—. ¡No! Mejor no le abra —dijo mientras daba un paso hacia delante, con el brazo estirado para detener a Susan.

Pero la puerta ya estaba abierta, y los pasos corriendo por el pasillo se terminaron justo delante de Susan. Era el hombre al que Holmes había visto. Unos cuantos pasos más acompañaron a la figura postrada ante los dos.

—Tú encárgate de ella —decretó el hombre más alto, señalando a Susan.

—Será un placer... —dijo casi relamiéndose su compañero. Se lanzó sobre la muchacha y le colocó un pañuelo en la boca. A pesar de que ella forcejeaba estrepitosamente, en poco tiempo se desvaneció en los brazos de él.

—Ésta ya está, Kennich —la dejó caer.

El más alto y forzudo se deslizó hasta Holmes, que pareció poner la mirada sobre Susan, preocupado.

—Caballeros... —alzó las manos, tranquilo, con una sonrisa—. Ustedes son dos, lo más justo y equitativo creo que sería que vinieran uno por uno..., con calma y orden... —dijo Holmes. Pero eso claramente no le hacía falta. Podía con los dos a la vez. Sólo necesitaba esas décimas de segundo para idear su estrategia.

_Agachar y golpear su estómago. Aprovechar su encorvamiento y castigar el peroné. Esperar 3 segundos al aliado y atestarle un golpe en la tráquea lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarle sin respiración. Golpear su sien y desorientarlo. Agarrar el trapo con el cloroformo y propinarles su propia medicina. Diagnóstico: peroné roto, mareo y desorientación, al borde del desmayo. Tiempo de recuperación: perfecto para la huida. _

Holmes rápidamente hizo todo lo que su cerebro ideó. Se agachó en cuanto el más alto se abalanzó sobre él, y le golpeó el estómago. Hizo lo mismo con su peroné y esperó a que su compañero se acercase. Pero éste no lo hizo, sino que sopló una especie de arma extraña, y de ella salió despedido un dardo que impactó en el cuello de Holmes. Sus planes se fueron al garete en menos de 10 segundos. No consiguió pensar con claridad, ¿por qué?... Nunca le había ocurrido esto... Pronto sus párpados comenzaron a caer, y su mejilla se aplastó contra la moqueta. Pudo ver antes de quedarse profundamente dormido a Susan, desvanecida en el suelo. Maldijo el día en el que confió en ella y la dejó marchar, y rápidamente, se quedó dormido.


End file.
